reversed
by sailor soloria
Summary: what would happen if mojo made the ppg and professer utoniam made the rrb dun dun dun dun
1. meet the power puff girls

**this is my remake of the rowdy ruff boys so please please review i got the idea off of bing images after i saw the picture i thought what if professer utoniam made brick butch and boomer and mojo jojo made blossom bubbles and buttercup this will be each episode with the boys and girls but reversed the boys are heros and the girls are villans. ok on with the story.**

The city of townsville is being atacked by mojo jojo. oh what joy its the rowdy ruff boys. alright boys lets give him a rowdy punch in his toncelles said brick. evantulally the boys defeted mojo day after day. oh this is just great i need a way to defeat those curses rowdy ruff boys said mojo. then a police man handed him a phone and said you get one phone call. thank you said mojo. he called the utoniam house hold and bommer anserwed it. hello who is it the blue ruff asked. hello said mojo i would like to speak to professer utoniam he said. and who may say is calling asked boomer. knowing boomer was the dumbiest of the boys he said oh no one he'd know just a curius stranger. ok said boomer PROFESSER THERES A STANGER ON THE PHONE he yelled. ok the professer said. hello stanger he said. hello said mojo i am calling from townsville private college and im doing a cooking class and i want to know what the rowdy ruff boys are made of he asked. well they are made of snips snails and puppy dog tails said utoniam. ok thanks said the monkey then he hung up. snips snails and a puppy dogs tail to gross said mojo but what are little girls made of he wondered. then he found a box of sugar in his mirror cabinet yes first ingrident he said. when lunch came mojo said he just wanted spices and thats what he got. soon night came and when he had found a pink bucket he giggled and coverd them up with a purple lid and finally he saw a toilit glowing and poured each ingrident into it and flushed it. then a puff of smoke appered and so did three girls. at last he said my own children. hey monkey we aint no babys said the red head she wore a bow and a pink dress with a black stipe going across it. she also wore white tights and black shoes with her pink eyes. yeah we aint babys said the smallest one. she had her blonde hair in pig tails. she wore the same thing as her sister but she had baby blue eyes and a baby blue dress on. the pink one slapped her in the face. haha revenge bab sis said the middle one. she had black hair pointed at her shoulders. she wore a green dress and had green eyes. were the power puff girls said the red head. blossom bubbles buttercup they said now naming there selves and group. later mojo told them they need to destroy the rowdy ruff boys. you got it lets get em ladies said blossom. i wish we could mojo said but we have no way outttttttttttttttttttttt he said when all three cuties picked him up and flew him back to his lab then they set out to find the boys. back in townsille the boys were seen fighting off a giant sea creature thingiy. when they finished it a voice came from behind why dont you pick on someone your own size said the voice. brick and his brothers turned around to see what it was. blossom bubbles buttercup they said were the power puff girls and we wanna fight said blosssom. then the girls ran up to the boys and started punching them but they fought back. hey whats going on your supossed to start crying when we hit you boys said buttercup. why should we said boomer. yeah said butch fixing his cow lick. were the rowdy ruff boys and we save the day. but unexpetedly buttercup ran up and started punching brick in the stomach. boomer and butch tried to help there brother by kicking her but she was to strong. evantually the girls won. the next day the boys went to miss belm for help. she sugessted that to beat the girls they should try being nice. the boys took the advice and flew off to the park were they new the girls were. when bubbles pointed out that the boys were there. each boy flew up to there counterpart and gave each a kiss. since the girls hated cooties they each blew up. with the girls gone it was a happing ending. and so once again the day is saved thanks to the rowdy ruff boys.

**well what do you think of chap 1 i love it. read chapter 2 pease. oh and no flames. chapter 2 is coming as soon as i learn how to get another page for it bye meeps.**


	2. the girls are back in town

**this is my remake of the rowdy ruff boys so please please review i got the idea off of bing images after i saw the picture i thought what if professer utoniam made brick butch and boomer and mojo jojo made blossom bubbles and buttercup this will be each episode with the boys and girls but reversed the boys are heros and the girls are villans. ok on with the story.**

The city of townsville is being atacked by mojo jojo. oh what joy its the rowdy ruff boys. alright boys lets give him a rowdy punch in his toncelles said brick. evantulally the boys defeted mojo day after day. oh this is just great i need a way to defeat those curses rowdy ruff boys said mojo. then a police man handed him a phone and said you get one phone call. thank you said mojo. he called the utoniam house hold and bommer anserwed it. hello who is it the blue ruff asked. hello said mojo i would like to speak to professer utoniam he said. and who may say is calling asked boomer. knowing boomer was the dumbiest of the boys he said oh no one he'd know just a curius stranger. ok said boomer PROFESSER THERES A STANGER ON THE PHONE he yelled. ok the professer said. hello stanger he said. hello said mojo i am calling from townsville private college and im doing a cooking class and i want to know what the rowdy ruff boys are made of he asked. well they are made of snips snails and puppy dog tails said utoniam. ok thanks said the monkey then he hung up. snips snails and a puppy dogs tail to gross said mojo but what are little girls made of he wondered. then he found a box of sugar in his mirror cabinet yes first ingrident he said. when lunch came mojo said he just wanted spices and thats what he got. soon night came and when he had found a pink bucket he giggled and coverd them up with a purple lid and finally he saw a toilit glowing and poured each ingrident into it and flushed it. then a puff of smoke appered and so did three girls. at last he said my own children. hey monkey we aint no babys said the red head she wore a bow and a pink dress with a black stipe going across it. she also wore white tights and black shoes with her pink eyes. yeah we aint babys said the smallest one. she had her blonde hair in pig tails. she wore the same thing as her sister but she had baby blue eyes and a baby blue dress on. the pink one slapped her in the face. haha revenge bab sis said the middle one. she had black hair pointed at her shoulders. she wore a green dress and had green eyes. were the power puff girls said the red head. blossom bubbles buttercup they said now naming there selves and group. later mojo told them they need to destroy the rowdy ruff boys. you got it lets get em ladies said blossom. i wish we could mojo said but we have no way outttttttttttttttttttttt he said when all three cuties picked him up and flew him back to his lab then they set out to find the boys. back in townsille the boys were seen fighting off a giant sea creature thingiy. when they finished it a voice came from behind why dont you pick on someone your own size said the voice. brick and his brothers turned around to see what it was. blossom bubbles buttercup they said were the power puff girls and we wanna fight said blosssom. then the girls ran up to the boys and started punching them but they fought back. hey whats going on your supossed to start crying when we hit you boys said buttercup. why should we said boomer. yeah said butch fixing his cow lick. were the rowdy ruff boys and we save the day. but unexpetedly buttercup ran up and started punching brick in the stomach. boomer and butch tried to help there brother by kicking her but she was to strong. evantually the girls won. the next day the boys went to miss belm for help. she sugessted that to beat the girls they should try being nice. the boys took the advice and flew off to the park were they new the girls were. when bubbles pointed out that the boys were there. each boy flew up to there counterpart and gave each a kiss. since the girls hated cooties they each blew up. with the girls gone it was a happing ending. and so once again the day is saved thanks to the rowdy ruff boys.

**well what do you think of chap 1 i love it. read chapter 2 pease. oh and no flames. chapter 2 is coming as soon as i learn how to get another page for it bye meeps.**


End file.
